Dan Gauthier
|birthplace = Prineville, Oregon |family = Lisa Fuller James Gauthier |yearsactive = 1987-present }}Daniel Lester Gauthier is an American actor best known for his role as Kevin Buchanan in the hit ABC soap opera series One Life to Live. Biography Gauthier was born on December 2, 1963, in Prineville, Oregon. The names of his parents aren't known. What is known is that Gauthier first got into his acting because of his mother, who acted frequently at his local theater, and that he graduated from the San Diego State University. Gauthier got his first role in 1987, when he was cast as Kelly's boyfriend for 2 episodes of the hit television sitcom Married...with Children. Gauthier got his first major recurring role in 1989, when he was cast as Lieutenant Johnny McKay, a maverick helicopter pilot, for 32 episodes of the war drama series Tour of Duty. Since then, Gauthier has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Marcus Garvey Story, No Ordinary Family, BFFs, One Life to Live, All My Children, Dating Games People Play, Lost, Charmed, Nash Bridges, Written in Blood, The Mentalist, Supernatural, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gauthier portrayed ephebophilic statutory rapist and abductor Ethan Howard in the Season Fourteen episode "The Tall Man". Filmography *The Marcus Garvey Story (2019) - Edwin Kilroe *Criminal Minds - "The Tall Man" (2018) TV episode - Ethan Howard *A Million Happy Nows (2017) - Jason *Game Shakers - 3 episodes (2016) - Doctor Levitz *Faking It - 8 episodes (2014-2016) - Bruce Cooper *The Adventures of Sam Wolf (2015) - Patrick *BFFs (2014) - David *The 404 (2012) - Leo *Help for the Holidays (2012) - Scott VanCamp *The Mentalist (2012) - Chip McGavin *Hot in Cleveland (200) - Nick *Shredd (2011) - Unknown Character *One Life to Live - 34+ episodes (2002-2010) - Kevin Buchanan *No Ordinary Family (2010) - Detective Pierce *Make It or Break It (2010) - Wine Taster *Forget Me Not (2009) - Sheriff Zack Mitchell *Lost (2009) - Peter Ross *The New Adventures of Old Christine (2008) - Brian *Army Guy (2007) - Joe *Supernatural (2007) - David McNamara *Undone (2006) - Unknown Character *Dating Games People Play (2005) - Stan *All My Children (2004-2005) - Kevin Buchanan *Oliver Beene (2004) - Stan *Written in Blood - Mark Pearsall *Still Standing (2002) - Steve Upton *Charmed (2002) - Craig Wilson *Groom Lake (2002) - Andy *Will & Grace (2001) - Curt *Nikki (2000) - Guest star *The Right Hook (2000) - Dan *Nash Bridges (2000) - Jared Taylor *Jesse (2000) - Doctor Jeff Hanson *Rude Awakening (1999) - Petey Peterson *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1998) - Eric *Martial Law (1998) - Reed Paxton *Cupid (1998) - Tom Caighne *Melrose Place - 17 episodes (1998) - Jeff Baylor *Van Helsing Chronicles (1997) - Christian Van Helsing *Friends (1997) - Chip Matthews *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 7 episodes (1996-1997) - Dick Harrison *Ellen - 7 episodes (1996-1997) - Matt Liston *Sliders (1996) - George Stellos *The Cape (1996) - Unknown Character *Buford's Got a Gun (1995) - Michael *Courthouse - 9 episodes (1995) - Jonathan Mitchell *Excessive Force II: Force on Force (1995) - Francis Lydell *Illegal in Blue (1995) - Chris Morgan *Muscle - 13 episodes (1995) - Kent Atkinson *Winnetka Road (1994) - Unknown Character *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1994) - Sam Lavelle *Sisters - 5 episodes (1993) - Kyle Parks *Son in Law (1993) - Travis *Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style (1992) - Brian Hanson *Shame (1992) - Danny Fiske *Silk Stalkings (1992) - D.J. Martin *Life Goes On (1991) - Josh Griffin *Who's the Boss? (1991) - Pierce *N.Y.P.D. Mounted (1991) - Lonnie Wellington *Room for Romance (1990) - Unknown Character *Tour of Duty - 32 episodes (1989-1990) - Lieutenant John McKay *Teen Witch (1989) - Brad Powell *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1988) - Bruce Muncey *Punky Brewster (1988) - Kevin Dowling *21 Jump Street (1987) - Mike Ogletree *Married with Children - 2 episodes (1987) - Kelly's Boyfriend 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors